Glides have been used for many years in the furniture industry and are attached to the underside of the furniture legs and feet to allow easy sliding of the furniture piece across floors as well as to prevent damage to the furniture leg, particularly in the case of wooden furniture. Glides are generally made of plastic such as nylon or can also be made of metal. In either case, the glides are generally very slick to prevent marring of floors and carpets.
Since glides are generally of a different color and material than that of the article of furniture, glides tend to detract from the appearance of a finely shaped furniture leg. Heretofore, glides have always been a visible feature at the base of the leg due to the fact that the furniture is first constructed and then the glide is tacked or joined to the base of the furniture foot. The glides are generally obtained from a mass manufacturer and are usually standard in shape, but the size is varied according to size and weight of the furniture piece. The glides are not manufactured with any specific style, of furniture in mind, but solely for functionality. Therefore, the glides add no value to the carefully sculpted appearance of fine quality furniture.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen, that there is a need for a new furniture foot design which eliminates the unsightliness of the attached glide by eliminating the glide from view.